


Gyms Have Many Surprises

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gyms, M/M, Muscles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Armin goes to the gym to see a man he's been pining for the last few months. He gets an experience he'll always treasure. ONE-SHOT!





	Gyms Have Many Surprises

It was a cold January day in East Lansing. Snow was falling like a faucet but hey this is Michigan. We're build for winter. Of course, not even Jack Frost was going to stop me and my daily trials at the gym. It was almost a blessing to hear the repeated clank of massive weights that would crush my slender frame, the deep manly grunts echoing in massive chests, wrenched out as herculean muscles strain and the barbell lifts, every sinew shaking, swelling, pushing against skin, groaning fuck yeahs fuck yeahs one more, the guttural climax of each rep rumbling in my gut and in my cock, do it just fucking do it yeah, my dick pressing painfully against my zipper as I stall, listen to the roars of deep muscular satisfaction as flexes and sweats and forces bodies to powerful extremes. Saying that I'm happy to get away from a sea of snow into a sea of muscle would be an understatement.

The immaculate building is always a pleasant sight not to mention how well equipped this gym is. My favorite part however, is the insane number of hunks here and with East Lansing being a college town, there was studs of every creed and color. I thanked God I live in Michigan! Yet there was one hunk in particular that I was keen on seeing. He is definitely a regular and when I hear him blasting through an intense workout, I can't help but briefly glance through when I walk by, see those unbelievably pumped up mounds of muscle bulging in his tight workout gear, the sweat pouring down his back and between his pecs, spreading a dark stain that makes his shirt stick to his thick bulges of muscle. Just a momentary impression as I pass by that gate, but it burns in my memory so I can analyze every detail later. Sometimes I wonder if I'm exaggerating in my memory, making him out to be bigger than he is—but then I'll catch a glimpse of him again and he's bigger than even my wildest wet dreams. Yet the only thing I knew about him was that he was blonde like me.

But that had been the extent of it until today. In fact, in the 18 years that I've been on this earth, I've never gotten to feel the toned taut up-thrust of a muscular man's bulging body under my hands, never gotten to do more than gaze with longing at rippling midsections and ballooned-out pecs. So many times I've fantasized about the way those muscles would feel, their heat, power, and hardness, the way they'd swell and jump and flex under my fingers, against my face, against my cock.

And today was the day I would finally go up and talk to him. "Hey, I think I seen you around here before. Armin, right?" said a girl at the front desk. Her name was Amanda. 5'6 (I was 5'5), big breasts, tan complexion (I think Hispanic), brown hair in a ponytail and full lips. Basically, every guy's fantasy but alas I was gay. Not into females one bit but I can tell when a girl definitely has it. She was also very cheery. I liked that about her.

"Yes, and you're Amanda." I said. I could see her name tag.

"Yep. So you come here for a workout session?" she asked. I showed her my membership card. I can't tell her that I only joined this gym just to gawk at the men. That would definitely paint me as a pervert (and I kinda am, watching yaoi and any anime with bishounen).

"Yep. I'm here to do a weekly set of lifting and running." I told her. I was sorta right. I do a lot of deadlifts but that's only to meet the real pumped up stars.

"Awesome! Well have, fun!" she said.

"Thanks. And one more thing, who's that guy over there?" I asked pointing to my blonde mystery hunk.

"Oh that's Reiner. He comes in here every day. Don't take my word for it but he's really hot. All the female gymgoers are crazy for him." she said. Well, the ladies aren't the only one.

"K thanks." I told her as I went to the locker room. I took off my winter coat and changed into my workout clothes. While changing, I saw an Asian guy just coming out the shower. I simply stared at those muscles, all pumped to perfection. Thick pecs, magnificent abs, and bowling ball biceps. I'd say he looks like a Chinese Zeb Atlas. I also think his hung like a mule but I think I'll save him for later. I'm going to get my prize. I walked out to the weight room, trying not to drool at the masses of men pumping iron and showing the fruits of their labor. It's such a shame that a great number of muscle men are simply meatheads. You see, I came in 5th at Berkley High School and I wanted a man who had brains and brawn. Maybe this guy would have some. He was in a thin white muscle shirt that exposed every bulging, brawny inch of his huge arms, biceps exploding out, forearms riddled with veins—and his pecs were so large and round that they swelled out of the sides of the arm holes and made clear ridges below his throat, his nipples distinct at the bottom of their broad sweeps, the shadows of his unbelievably cut abs showing through the thin material below them. Blue shorts struggled to reach around his wide thighs and draped tightly over the ponderous bulge between his legs—a fullness so prominent that nobody could help imagining what he was packing, interpreting the different curves as the fat snake of his cock and the pair of spunk-filled balls it rested between, their size and weight filling him with the need to fuck out his manly seed. He put the barbells down and took some water. He also dropped his towel and I picked it off him.

"Um sir I think you dropped this." I said.

"Hey, thanks man." He said. He took the towel and wrapped it around his swole neck. He was in his mid twenties, with blonde hair shaved close on the sides and refusing to lie flat on top, blonde eyelashes, and a strong jaw. 6'1, Fucking gorgeous, sensuous, virile. And he wasn't a bodybuilding freak. (I hate those steroided aliens!) His musculature was just right. "Say I've been lifting for an hour. I'm thinking about entering a competition. Do you think I'm ready?" flexing his right arm, making his bicep thrust up forcefully. He took in the obvious awe on my face, smirking, cocky—yeah you like to show off, you know you're a fucking muscle stud don't you. You've got that fierce glint in your eyes saying I could make your cock fucking explode, make you thrash and wail and sweat and howl as you blow a thick wad all over your own fucking face.

"Y-you're huge. Your biceps are the size of bowling balls," I managed to stammer out. I'd normally be too shy to admit this out-loud, but gym rats just accept it as a compliment, right? "You would definitely win."

"Yeah? Thanks," as if it was nothing, crossing his forearms, making his pecs press up. Fuck, he looks so hard. I'm desperate to know what that feels like. "I was just about to lift some dumbbells. I could use a spot. How's about you help me out?"

"R-really?" It took a few seconds for me to process that, and then I'd barely managed to gasp out my agreement before he tossed the words "Then meet me over there," He said. He starting to go but I wanted to view those blue shorts hugging his perfectly round bulbous asscheeks. I followed him.

"What's your name?" he asked me.

"Armin Arlert. I'm a freshman at Michigan State University. I'm majoring in Chinese and Japanese." I said.

"Sweet. I'm a graduate student in Agriculture." he said. "My name is Reiner Braun. I'm from Traverse City. You from Michigan too?"

"Yes sir. I'm from Huntington Woods." I said.

"Ahh a rich boy." he said. I normally would take offense but I don't want to hurt my chances with this stud. It was a delight to see a fellow Spartan. "So any reason your majoring in those fields?" he asked.

"Well, I've always loved Asia. I love anime, Kpop and Asian food is a religion to me." I said.

"Cool." he told me.

He lies down on the bench, which is set at a slight incline, pushes himself beneath the bar, firm fingers gripping it, lats spreading out wider than the bench, his stomach sucked in and tight below his massive chest, abs so carved they're visible through his shirt, legs wide enough to let the heavy bulge in his shorts dangle between his giant thighs. I know where to stand, but I feel awkward and useless when I do. There's no way I could lift the bar if he had a problem, but I could at least undo the collars and slide the weights off, I suppose.

My hands are resting on the bar when he lifts it out of the rack, brings it down to his chest and thrusts it up with immense force, his power rushing through my hands and tingling all over my body. I'm using the band of my boxers to keep my cock pressed up against my stomach so he won't see it, but it's so hard that it's thrusting away from my body nonetheless as I watch him grind out his set, the scattered veins scrawled over his arms getting lumpier, the blood pumping through them as his muscles swell and swell, each rep making them thrust out, so I can practically see them grow as the shiver of intense contractions ripples through them.

I can only imagine what it must be like, feeling your muscles getting pumped like that, engorged and rock-hard, making your skin so tight, like your entire body's a veiny muscled shaft full of manly strength desperate to fuck and fuck and blast your hot load all over the fucking place.

And the sweaty mounds of his pec muscles are bunching together, ballooning in the sweat-soaked cotton, the fabric made transparent, his dark nipples showing through, his stomach sucking in and the bottom of his ribcage standing out, the fabric of his shorts high over his thick veiny thighs, and I swear I can see a thickening bulge in those shorts, see the shape of a swelling cockhead. He's grunting as he strains, his arms shaking, fighting for the last rep—until he clangs the barbell back in place, breath rushing from his manly chest.

One hand wanders down to rest on his tight stomach, rub back and forth a little. He's so lucky that he gets to touch that body every day. It's available to him every single minute of every single day.

"So how often do you come here?" I asked him.

"Every day, man. Gotta stay fit in order to compete." he told me. His voice was so masculine that it already made me hard. He continue lifting the dumbbell like it was nothing. If I tried, I'd lose my arms in a second. I also continue to spot him while looking at a brown haired guy. I'm focusing on him right now.

"My arms could use a little bit more buffing up. I was wondering if you could help me?" I asked innocently.

"Sure, dude. I could definitely train you. I'm already training someone else but I can pencil you in. Say tomorrow at 3:00 p.m?" he said.

"That's sounds wonderful." I said trying not to sound excited. He put the dumbbell on the press.

"Awesome. I'm bout to go running. Wanna join?" he asked. Just as I was about to say yes, a reminder on my phone bleeped. It was telling me that my Chinese language learning sessions with my best friend and roommate Eren Jaeger was starting in 30 minutes. Damn that but school comes before studs so I should really be going.

"I wish I could but I'm suppose to meet my friend for our study session. I definitely will be there for our training. Um where will it be?" I asked him

"How about my house? Here's the address." he said writing it down on a piece of paper.

"Thanks. Listen I really gotta go." I reluctantly said.

"All right. See ya tomorrow, man." He said giving me a fist bump. It felt so hard against my soft knuckles. As I left the gym, I caught one last glimpse of that perfect back. He bent down to give me a view of his taut ass. It looked so fucking hot in those shorts! I was becoming hard and had to fight the urge to comeback. As I walked into the cold, I began to think of all the things I could do with him in his apartment. Alone. I'm glad I was gone because my cock was now rock hard! I probably better save it for tomorrow because I've decided that I'm gonna get him!

The next day I was getting myself ready for my 'workout' session with Reiner. I'm not gonna lie, I'm so turned on right now that my cock could probably shoot off to Ontario! I brushed my hair and put on my winter clothes. My roommate Eren was reading when he saw me exit our dorm.

"Hey where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going over to this see this guy I told you about." I told him. He gave me a sly grin for he knew I was gay. Eren was from Ferndale so he was raised around LGBT and was completely accepting yet he was straight and in love with an Asian girl named Mikasa. He was also a Psychology major and can read people like an open book. So believe you me when he knew exactly what I was going to do with Reiner when I got over there.

"Ahh the blonde Hercules. Well don't let me stop you but if you collapse on the sidewalk due to 'cramps', feel free to call 911." he said in a joking manor. I gave him a glare. He was valedictorian at his high school and it's really hard to pull one over on him.

"Don't worry, Einstein. I can walk back just fine! I'm going just to work out!" I said.

"Sure. I'm sure you're going to get a good workout. Adios." he chuckled. I threw a manga at him and left the dorm. Eren was part Hispanic and was fluent in both Spanish and English. I exited the building and went to my Mercedes Benz (Like Reiner deducted, I kinda was born with a silver spoon in my mouth). It was snowing harder than yesterday but I put up with it and headed out from campus. Reiner's address was 20 minutes away from my dorm so getting there was no problem. I just wish it wasn't snowing so hard! I had to go to Starbucks and get a hot Latte to warm me up and my heater was on full blast! Fortunately it let up a bit and my windshield wipers cleared most of the snow in the windows. I made it to the address he gave me. Grabbing my scarf, I exited my car. I had to say, the house looked pretty good. It was a typical 2 story Michigan suburban home but compared to some other places like Flint (I have a fantasy of being lost in Flint and being raped by some thugs) it was in decent shape. I walked onto the snow covered stairs and knocked on the door. I waited and no one came. I knocked louder.

"I'm coming!" said someone. The door unlocked and it revealed to be Reiner in a wife beater. HOLY SHIT did he look like the man of my fantasies! The way that shirt just hugged those perfect pecs and abs. And those huge biceps! Beefy, taut, well proportioned! If Reiner was a YouTube fitness star, he'd have over a billion subscribers! And his face looks like Aphrodite made it herself. Amanda was wrong. He wasn't hot, HE WAS THE SUN! "What's up, Armin." he said. He snapped me out of my trance.

"Oh nothing, you know just here for the training." I told him nervously.

"Ahh sweet! Well come downstairs to the gym and let's start." he said. God his voice could melt butter. I followed him into his house. I looked around and I saw the inside was very well furbished. Thank God the heater was on! Typical of a guy's house there were sports teams (mostly of MSU and Detroit) paraphernalia, a few beer cans, and a poster of Playboy bunnies. But on the whole it was very tidy. Looks like he's not the typical meathead.

"Um do you have any roommates?" I asked.

"Yeah 2. One's at his brother's wedding and the other's getting his car fixed." he told me.

"So it's just you and me?" I asked again.

"Yeah, man. Hope you don't mind." he said. Hope I don't mind? THIS IS PERFECT!

"No I don't mind." I said, trying to contain my excitement. We reached his gym. It looked to be very put-together for a home gym. It was like the gym we go to only smaller but I find it much more comfortable.

"So what do you want to work on?" he asked me.

"Um, how about arms first?" I said.

"Awesome. Just let me get the weights set up then when can start." he said. He started up the barbells on the bench press. "Ready?" he asked.

"Sure but I was wondering could you take some weight off it?" I asked.

"Oh sure man." he said. He took off nearly 200 pounds. Damn That's what he lifts? It was now 50 pounds. Even someone with my physique should be able to lift that. I sat down and began to make it look like I was steadily progressing. "Nice, you're getting good. Should I put on more weight?" he asked. I knew I couldn't lift over a 100 pounds so I said 80. He put an extra 15 pounds on the barbell. It was slightly more heavy as I struggled a little. I had an idea.

"Reiner, could you put 10 pounds on each one and probably help me out." I asked.

"Sure man, no prob." he said as he put the weights on. My arms were now aching as the weight was about to crash down on my pretty little head. He lifted the barbell like it was paper. "So just do what I do." I followed his lead. I tell ya, it was a blessing to not only hear the grunts of a muscle hunk but to see him up close and personal. I got to see those pecs jutting out no to mention them abs. Oh those glorious abs. I couldn't wait to rub them. A few minutes pass and I put the weight down. "So dude, what do you want to work on now?" he asked.

"How's about dumbbells?" I said.

"Killer. Let's get started." he said as he scooted over to the weight set. "How about you watch me lift then you take some?" he asked.

"Sure." I said. He took a 70 pound dumbbell and lifted it like it was nothing. If I tried that, I couldn't even move it one centimeter, much less off the ground. Man my skinny arms. Some day I really should start working out instead of gawking at the man candy. I saw him grunt slightly. He took the other one and worked on that as well. It was so surprising that he could lift so much and not go overboard on his physique. Is he the perfect man or what?

"Hey man, mind if I lift 90 pounders? Just to show you how much I usually do on the d-bells?" he asked.

"D-bells?" I asked.

"Dumbbells." He retorted.

"Yeah but isn't it a little too much?" I asked.

"Yeah a little but I like to challenge myself. Most bodybuilders like to push themselves to their limits but most guys go too far. You don't have to worry about anything like that with me, man. I know when it's time to put the weight down and when it's time to lift. Hey if I did that I never would've gotten into MSU's killer programs, am I right?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. He lifted the 90 pound barbell with more strain but he still somehow was about to lift them. I'll never understand how gym rats are able to do that. I watched him all the way, even turning off my cell phone. I loved the way those thickly biceps moved in sync with every grunt. Speaking of they sounded like the noise you make when your fucking a girl...or a gay guy. Pretty soon those sounds will be heard around the house. About 5 minute came and he put down the weights."All right. Now let's see you do it." he said. I found 10 pounders and decided to lift them. I knew that any more and it'd be a real pain to drive back. Well not counting my soon-to-be-sore bottom. A few more minutes and I put them down. "That's good man. Let's try that again next time. Ok so how about running on the treadmill?"

"How often do you run on the treadmill?" I asked.

"Every time I'm in the gym, dude. It's important to keep a good lower body as well as your torso." he said. I bent down to get a good look at his legs. They were almost the size of tree trunks! I can definitely see what he means by that. I'm also certain that what's between his legs is nothing short of amazing.

"K sounds fun." I said.

"Awesome." He said. I got on one of the two treadmills.

"Do you mind if I go at the speed I want?" I asked.

"Of course man. Go ahead." he said. I started to run at 5 mph. I turned my attention to the Adonis who was already running. I saw his treadmill at 40 mph! God he must run on veggie juice and protein shakes! A few minutes later he turned the speed up to 60 mph! He wasn't kidding when he said he likes to challenge himself and here I am stuck with my measly 5 miles. After about 10 minutes or so we got done on the treadmill and went to continue the rest of our workout. We jumped rope, punched some bags, did sit ups and push up (my favorite part), some stretching and finally some ab training with balls. It lasted for 2 whole hours before stopping to rest. I couldn't believe he was panting. I thought he had like endless reserves of stamina. Of course I was too but I'm a dainty flower. "Man, I tell you Armin, nothing gets the blood pumping like a good workout." he said wiping sweat from his face and body. "But all good things come to an end. Say dude, I gotta go shower. One of my general rules is that you want to be clean and presentable after you get done pumping iron. I'll see you in a few."

"So I can like go upstairs and like read or watch TV or something?" I asked.

"Sure man. You seem like a pretty cool and trustworthy guy. I'm sure you're not going to invite people in or trash the place." he said.

"Oh thanks." I said.

"No prob. Say you need to take a shower too? We've got another bathroom." he asked. I smelled myself and decided that I was nowhere near sweaty or stinky enough for one. And I'm a shower nut (Truth be told: I was really just watching Reiner.)

"Nah I think I'm good." I told him.

"K cool." he said. We both went upstairs and I crashed on his couch while he went to the second floor. I had to say it was pretty nice. Must cost a couple of thousand dollars. I saw that he had DirectTV like most Americans. I decide to see what's on the boob tube. Some soap operas, reruns of The Big Bang Theory, a couple of crappy movies, sports, and some cartoons. I saw that he had Anime Network. Now that's my kind of channel! I decide to watch some Btooom because I believe that Ryouta Sakamoto is hot (didn't I tell you I loved the anime dudes?). However, I heard the shower running upstairs. Of course Reiner's taking his bath but a thought had occurred to me. He's probably running that soapy towel across those vast planes of muscle. I sooo wanted to be that towel. To rub my delicate hands across those pecs and abs and that mountainous back and that beautiful ass. Not to mention those Herculean arms. But what I really wanted was his cock. I'm 100% certain that it's huge. And I wanted it for myself. I was getting hard from the thought of Reiner showering. I reached down to my hard cock and began stroking it, letting my mind roam free of images of Reiner: naked, muscular, all glorious. The shower is such a lucky bastard (even though I knew it was ridiculous to say that). I couldn't wait for that blonde warrior to take me like a little lamb. I wanted to be held in those arms and I wanted him to pound the ever loving shit out of me but I too had a conscious and a brain. I'm sure he's straight and probably thinking of that last bimbo he did. I wished he was gay. Or at least bisexual. That way he could keep his attitude and bang out the sissy boys but I'm giving him too little credit. Reiner's proven himself not to be one of those macho meatheads you meet in your average gym. He's smart, funny, kind, cool, and knows how to keep a clean house. I wonder if his roommates are like him. I heard the shower stop. Man what I wouldn't give to be in that bathroom right now, watching water drip from that body. And his perfect blonde hair. It got me even harder and I continued jerking off. I fantasized about him coming down right now and having his way with me. That massive cock tearing my asshole up. His manly grunts filling my eardrums. His strong muscular arms holding me like a small pillow. And I get to kiss him. Like Lois Griffin: I bet he tastes like Mountain Dew and Starburst. That's when I came. Boy how do I love to jerk off. I heard the upstairs creek and quickly put my cock back in my pants and wiped the cum between the couch cushions. I resumed the show and acted like nothing's happened. "What's up man?" he asked. What is it with fitness nuts and the word man? He came downstairs in a blue T-shirt and red shorts and socks. Not my fantasy but it did hug those big biceps of his so that's something.

"Oh nothing. Just watching anime." I told him. He looked at the screen.

"Oh sweet. Say is that Btooom?" he asked. My eyes widened.

"You know of Btooom?" I asked.

"Well I've seen parts of it. My roommate probably has seen it." he said.

"You like anime?" I asked hopefully.

"Well I've seen more than a few but my roommate is the real fan. I swear you should see his room." he said.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Jared and my other roommate's name is Tom. Jared is obsessed with J-culture related. He's the one who got me into anime." he said."What's your favorite?" he asked.

"Inuyasha and Code Geass. And of course DBZ." he said. Why am I not surprised? If you're a workout nut than DBZ is going to be on your mantra.

"Do your roommates work out as much you do?" I asked him.

"Not as much as me but both hit the gym 4 times a week. Jared's really starting to get results." he said. I shook my head. "Say you wanna a beer? I've got Bud-Light and Budweiser." The last time I took alcohol Eren had to carry me back to our dorm.

"No thank you I don't drink beer. You got any soft drinks?" I asked him.

"Sure dude. I've got Dr. Pepper and Sprite. Which one you like the best?" he asked.

"Dr. Pepper." I said. Can never go wrong with Dr.P! He tossed me and by some stroke of luck I caught it. He of course grabbed a beer and sat on the couch with me. I was both glad and nervous. A 100% grade A hunk of a guy is on the same upholstery as me. I have to control myself from attacking him. We opened our drinks and saw that the credits were rolling. I decided to put it on pause again. "You know, I seemed to think Jared might be a sort of a contradiction to the typical anime fan." I said.

"Yeah well he's what you'd call a nerd savant. He's crazy knowledgeable about anime but for everything else he's one of the fellas." he told me. Good to know there's an otaku out there who's not all internet psycho. "So Armin you got a girlfriend?" he asked. That question hit me like a ton of bricks.

"No I suppose I don't. What about you?" I asked.

"Naw man. I'm a go-with-the-flow kinda guy. Every time a see a hot chick I tell her she's pretty next thing you know she's in my bed." he said. Oh well that's just perfect. I can kiss my fantasy goodbye.

"Are your roommates studs too?" I asked. I use the term lightly.

"Oh yeah, especially Tom. I tell you, chicks are drawn to that guy like ants to a picnic. The house virtually echoes with whatever babe he's brought back for the night. We have some wild but hot threeways together. Sometimes me, him, and Jared have whole orgies." he said. That sounds hot.

"How many girls have you slept with?" I asked.

"644." he said. "Got a couple on call right now. I could probably hook you up with one."

"No thanks." I said.

"Why not? What kind of guy doesn't want to-" he paused a for a moment. A look of revelation came on his face. "Armin, are you gay?" he asked. If the way I feel was measured on the Richter Scale, it would be a 10 right now! I was planning to tell him after I got him more comfortable. But if I had any chance of seducing him I better fess up.

"Yes. Yes I am. Please don't hate me or beat me up." I said. He laughed.

"Armin, I'm not going to that. I'm not mad. I've met plenty of gay people and some of them are really cool, albeit a bit too high strung if you asked me." he said. I sighed in relief. Well, the LGBT community can gravitate towards that way. We got to talking and we learned so much about ourselves and our history. I learned that he did his undergrad at Western Michigan University and starting working out at 15. It was also interesting to know that he's been around the world, from Peru to Ontario to Pennsylvania, this guy has done it all! It was mostly for adventure and extreme sports. one of his more interesting stories was how he used to win against the neighborhood kids in snowball fights back in Traverse City.

"I can't believe you once wrestled a grizzly in Alaska!" I said.

"Well believe it, dude. That thing was almost twice my height but remembering my martial arts, I neatly brought it down." he said.

"Are you a black belt?" I asked.

"Third degree, my man." he said. Remind me to never get on his bad side.

"So Amanda said that most of the women at the gym think you're hot." I said, mentally kicking myself. He just smiled and laughed.

"Yeah, she's got kind of a big mouth. You should have seen her when she was in the sheets with me last week." he said. My eyes widened. He really could get any woman he wanted!

"Have you slept with any girls from our gym?" I asked.

"A couple. Between you and me, there are hotter chicks at gyms at MSU." he said. My dick was getting hard hearing his sexual conquests. "So Armin are you gonna get a boyfriend?" Now before you ask, No I don't have one. I'm gay but can never seem to find a guy who treats my right.

"Maybe one day. Just haven't that one yet." I said.

"Well, I know you'll find that one. You're smart, cool, funny, and trustworthy. I'm sure they're plenty of men who would love to date you." he said. I want him to be one of those men. "Have you ever done it before?" I knew what he meant.

"No I haven't" I said truthfully. I'm a horndog online, not so much IRL. I noticed that his eyes were paying attending to my pants.

"Looks like there's something going on down there." he said with a smile.

"Oh I'm sorry!" I tried to cover it up.

"Hey it's okay, dude." he said, calming me down. "Am I causing it?" he asked. I looked at him with booming eyes. I swear that face could turn on anyone, man or woman. "Are you...attracted to me?" He got me in a corner now. He seems not the kind of guy to appreciate lying but my whole plan has been thrown into chaos.

"Yes...I do." I told him. He gave me a devilish grin.

"Is that why you come to the gym so often? To look at me?" he asked. "To look at other guys?" I shook my head. "I see. You definitely don't seem like a guy who likes to lift."

"Is that wrong?" I asked him.

"Well you haven't touched anyone in an inappropriate way so no. There's nothing wrong with just gawking." He held my chin. "And honestly I find it pretty hot."

"But aren't you straight?" I asked.

"Yep. But I don't mind if other guys check me out. So many of these meatheads get so offended by it but as long as your comfortable with your sexuality, I say who the fuck cares?" he said.

"How often do guys 'check you out'?" I asked.

"Well, a lot. I see less muscular guys coming into the sauna or locker room and just look at me. It's pretty entertaining to say the least. They turn away like I don't notice but oh-ho I do." he said. I saw him look at me like a thought just came into view. "Armin, would you like to do it? With me?" My head and heart suddenly stopped. Do it with one of the hottest guys in Michigan? Hell, America even? There is not a universe large enough to contain the number of yes's going through me right now! But I had to play it cool before bursting into total happiness.

"But I though you were straight." I said.

"I am. But I guess you could say I'm mostly straight. Like I said I don't mind if guys look at me with lust but you're not like most guys. I can see you've got a lot of potential and you're obviously one smart cookie. Plus and I hope I don't offend you but you just look so much like a girl that I could probably look the other way. And also I just want to experiment and see what's it like to do a dude. Also you wanted to have me sooooo.." he said. I'm not offended. I do look like a girl. And my slender frame didn't help. But who cares?! The man who I pined for weeks if finally mine!

"YES! I'd soo be honored!" I told him. He smiled at me.

"I knew you would. But let me tell you something: I'm in charge! Got it?" he said sternly. Oh I'm perfectly fine letting this hunk have his way with me.

"Yes daddy." I told him.

He smiled a amorous look. "That's why I want to hear." he said as he lifted me. His strong arms were a blessing to have around you. He carried me upstairs like a bride on her wedding day.

"Can I see Jared's room first?" I asked.

"Sure, man." he said. He opened the door to his room and it was like a total otaku fantasyland. Figures and poster of various anime, piles of manga and DVDs, walls scrolls galore and even a cosplay. I also saw that most of his figures were bishoujo. Typical of straight male anime fans.

"K take me now, you sexy stud!" I told him.

"Already on it, bud." he said. He carried me to his room. I saw it was quite large with a king sized bed and it's own bathroom. He also had posters of various fitness stars and Spartans gear. Also water bottles and bottles of muscle gain. I also saw a wall scroll of DBZ and tons of Dragonball figures. And even a Goku life sized statue.

"Well someone loves Akira Toriyama." I said.

"Yeah like I said DBZ is my shit." he said.

"Where did you get that statue?" I asked again.

"A very good friend bought it for me. Such a shame he died that same year." he said.

"I'm sorry." I said. He tossed me on the bed.

"Don't worry about it. He's in a better place and besides: It's time to work on you." he said. He crashed his lips upon mine. It took me by surprise but I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around that strong neck. He wrapped his big hands around me and was on top of me. His tongue, like the rest of him, was strong and virile. It swirled around my mouth like a wobbly snake. This is just perfect. I thanked God that I finally have the object of my affection for months on end. It was torture watching him but never speaking to him or him not noticing me. Now I have him and I'm never gonna let him go. Unfortunately my lungs needed air so we broke up our lip locking.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah wow." he said. Reiner lifted off my shirt and he started at my torso. It's not impressive I know but I think it's in pretty good shape. "Mmm so beautiful. Like fine porcelain." He said rubbing my skin. He pushed me down and kissed my chest. He then pulled down my shorts and underwear revealing my hard 8 inch cock. "Looks like you're more excited than I though." He grabbed it and in one gulp took it down his throat. For someone who's never sucked cock before he's really talented. Of course neither have I unless you count my dildos. I moaned at how much effort he's putting into it. When he said he likes to challenge himself, he meant it!

"UUUUuggh" I said as he sucked harder. I grabbed his thick blonde hair and he held my frame. A few more ups and downs and I came in his mouth. He got of me and swallowed it all.

"Mmmm not bad. I was wondering what my own cum taste like." he said as he turned me over. He then ate my ass. I moaned even louder. Those large, calloused hands on my butt cheeks was heavenly.

"Oh God!" I said. His tongue was magical! I wonder how many girls have orgasm just from him licking them? He grabbed my dick and pumped it. I instantly became hard again and I hope I'll stay until he gets through fucking me. He stopped licking and turned me around.

"You wanna feel my muscles, Armie-boy?" he asked teasingly. He knows I do!

"Yes! More than anything!" I said. He tore open his shirt, revealing a body too beautiful for words. I'd always imagine it'd be glorious but this was a whole new level of perfection.

"Then enjoy." he said. I didn't need to be told twice. I used my dainty hands and began my trek down this citadel of muscle. Those rock solid mounds of flesh best known as pecs were just dazzling. 'So perfect' I thought. Then two his wonderfully chiseled abs. A six pack only God or whoever you worship carved himself. Each felt like touching steel. He's definitely worked hard to achieve this aesthetically pleasing marvel.

"Just amazing." I said.

"Yeah. I know." he told me.

"Are you into muscle worship?" I asked continuing to marvel at his torso.

"Yeah just to let a girl know how good she's got it." he said. Well I'm glad he can put me on the list. I went to his magnificently sculpted back. I tell you if they made a plaster cast of this, it'd sell millions! Oh my first time feeling a guy's muscles. I'll treasure this moment forever. Man, everything was crafted with precision. After feeling his broad shoulders, I moved on to his huge arms. Now as I said before, they were large, taut, and buffed to perfection. But they weren't so overpumped that it'd turned me off yet they certainly had more muscle than a swimmer's arms. His physique was just right.

"Flex for me." I said. He did just that. I put my hands around them and found they didn't even come close to reaching my around.

"Woah! These are just unbelievable!" I said as I continued my worship of this blonde hunk's biceps. He only smiled as his body continued to be felt by me. He relaxed and I found my hands still didn't reach around! Man this guy must live, eat and sleep gym! I decided to feel his muscled ass. So thick yet so clothed. I quickly removed his shorts, letting them fall to his legs and kicked them off. I took a moment to observe the creature in front of me. I swear he looks like something out of a Greek legend. A real live Hercules. And I'm standing with him right now. Yep fantasies really do come true. I touched his buff and beefy ass. His cheeks were hard thick balls of flesh.

"Reiner, how often do you work on glutes?" I asked him while rubbing his mega buns.

"All the time. See Armin you'll find that I'm one of those guys who works on everything. You know, the body is a temple and I want to make sure the entire temple is clean and sacred." he said. I went down to his tree trunk thighs and legs.

"Well, I'm certainly enjoying this temple." I told him.

"I thought you would." he told me. "So how's about you enjoy the door of this temple." I knew he meant his schlong. Now before I say anything, take a moment to visualize the most designer pieces of sausage. Next attach it to a wall of muscle and you have Reiner's cock. Good God was it enormous! By my estimate it was 12.5 inches long and thicker than a beer can!

"OH MY GOD!" I said. My eyes were just glued to it.

"If I had a dollar for every girl that reacted that way.." he said laughing. I held it and my hand didn't reach all the way around. I used my other hand to fondle his grapefruit sized balls. Is anything on this man not amazing? I opened my mouth as wide as I could for my first blowjob. The massive head alone nearly filled my mouth. A few more inches and I could go no further. It was the halfway mark at least. Bobbing up and down, I attempted to give him the same amount of pleasure he gave me but with his size it was going to be difficult. I continued sucking on him and I was lucky to elicit moans from him. He pushed my head down further and his huge dick was now crushing my windpipe. In a few seconds, I put my hands on his massive thighs and pushed myself off, taking a few moments to breathe. "You know Armin I've met many girls who deepthroated me. Looks like we've found the perfect tool for you to practice on.

"I've...only...suck...on...dildos!" I said panting.

"I see. Well try my balls and ass." he said. I could do that. I grabbed his balls again and licked them. They were so big and loaded that one could fit in my mouth! I let my eyes roam the man I'm pleasuring. As his back side was already glorious, his front side is even more breathtaking. His godly torso added with his handsome and chiseled face makes him the man you could only dream of. And I have him in my clutches. Next I moved to the huge bubble ass. I licked his hole while holding this thick cheeks. Every day in the gym when he bends over I take a moment to savor the sight of his superb ass. It was toned to absolute perfection. I wonder how many girls commented on his ass or any part of his body. I'm willing to guess every single one. Oh I could suck on this thing forever but worshiping muscle guys doesn't last forever plus my ass is hungry for giant cock so we should really wrap this up!

"Reiner, I'm ready! Take me like the little bitch that I am!" I said. He turned around and gave me a sinister look. I was both turned on and frightening.

"Whatever you say, faggot." he said. Normally I would go off when someone says the f word but knowing Reiner he's saying it as dirty talk. And I like dirty talk. It's practically every gay guy's fantasy to be dominated by a strong, muscular man so calling me a fag was actually a term of endearment. He grabbed me again, tossed me on the bed like a rag doll and positioned his cock at my entrance. I counted to 10. 1,2,3,4,5,siiiiiiiiiiiixxx! His massive tool entered me and started its trek inside of my body.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed from the top of my lungs. None of my didlos were ever this big! I felt my asshole being stretched to its limit. I started spazzing until Reiner kissed me and held me. I wrapped my arms around his back again. After I calmed down, the rest of him slid in effortlessly. He gave me time to adjust to having something so large inside of me. He starting moving slow at first. It was invigorating being fucked for the first time. After sticking things like bananas and dildos inside of me, having a real live cock made of flesh was sooo much more satisfying. He sped up and his dick hit my spot with such accuracy. I started moaning like a bitch in heat. I wrapped my legs around that buff ass. "So do you take all girls like this." I asked.

"Sometimes I start missionary, sometimes its doggy." he said as he continued thrusting. I felt his balls hit my stretched ass.

"OH Reiner! FASTER!" I yelled. He complied and starting pounding inside of me. You could actually feel the bed moving. Now I can see why those hentai girls and porn stars mean about sex-it's totally awesome but fortunately for me I'm a real person and I'm enjoying sex from a real hunk of American man. I don't mean to brag but Michigan does breed some of America's hottest guys. Around 25 minutes had passed and I wanted to try doggy style.

"OK flip me over and take me from there!" I said.

"You got it, dude!" he said. He turned me over and serrated me. Looks like Reiner challenges himself in every way from the gym to the bedroom. He held my shoulders and slapped my ass. I yelped.

"You like that, fag?!" he asked.

"YES! DO IT AGAIN!" I screamed. He slapped it again.

"WHO'S A LITTLE SLUT?!" he asked.

"I AM! I'M A LITTLE SLUT!" I said. He slapped it harder.

"WHO'S A BITCH FAGGOT?!" he asked again with boom.

"I AM! I'M A BITCH FAGGOT!" I yelled.

"DO YOU LIKE TAKING MY BIG COCK?!" he asked. He slapped it as hard as he could.

"YES I DO!" he said.

"Well I'm gonna show you why so many girls at the gym are into me!" He yelled. He thrusted into me with all of his might. I think my soft body could break at any moment. I screamed like I was being tortured but this was no torture, this was pleasure, pure unadulterated pleasure. He grabbed my hair and turned me around. "Ok fag, I'm going to take you standing! YOU GOT THAT?!" he said banging me silly.

"YES! YES WHATEVER YOU SAY DADDY!" I said. He lifted me again and began pushing his cock in and out of me but it was no fun without seeing his face so I turned around and kissed him again. He held me and fucked me hard. Was it possible that his cock was expanding inside of me? Like in Discipline: Record of a Crusade? That's it. This guy is perfect! Perfect face, perfect body, perfect sex. I would soo flip off the women he's done and tell them that Reiner's into guys now (though many of them will be very happy because women love guy on guy as much as men love girl-on-girl.) I also wonder how much stamina he possesses? It's been like nearly an hour and a half and he hasn't come once while I came twice. One more and I'll have to stop so I'm going to hold back. We got back on the bed only for Reiner to fuck me in his lap. 2 hours had passed and we did it in every position. My favorite was the 69. It was so pleasurable to have his tongue eat me again. However my ass was getting so sore that I don't think I'd be able to walk for days. Plus my cock needed to release or it'd pop off. Reiner was still going at it like a wild rabbit. I think he has enough stamina for half the females in town! I needed him to stop though. "UHh Reiner! I'm ready! Cum with me!" I yelled. He held me again and thrusting into me so violent that the bed really was about to break. A few more thrusts and he unleashed his ocean of semen inside of me. There was so much that I could feel it seeping out of my ass and my stomach was getting full. Good thing I'm not a girl or else I'd have a little problem on my hands. He took his cock out and cum poured from my butt. His still erupting rocket blasted my body and face and I opened my mouth to eat. It quickly filled it up and I was forced to eat cumfill after cumfill. My own cock start ejaculating. A few more spurts and Reiner's cock starting dying down. FINALLY! I think he forces his orgasms on most women. But I was sore from head to toe and needed a break. I collapsed on his bed while he collapse with me. We were both panting but I was panting a little bit harder.

"So..how..was..it?" he asked.

"It...was...the...greatest...thing...I...ever...exprienced!" I said. He kissed my cum soaked lips.

"Well, most women say that about me." he said chuckling. Ahh that confidence. Annoying but proven. I laid on his pecs and he wrapped his muscular arms around my slim figure.

"So what happens now?" I asked.

"Well, Armin after banging hundreds of chicks, I have to say you are one of my best lays. I sooo need to have sex with you again!" he said. I smiled.

"Same time next week?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll get us a hotel room and we can fuck like this all day long."

"Will you still bang girls?" I asked again.

"Well yeah but I've decided that'll you be my special fuckbuddy. I've never had one of those before. And if you ever want a quickie in the gym, I'll carry you myself." he said.

"Won't the manager get mad?" I asked again.

"Ahh they don't care what happens back there. As long as it's consensual it's fine." he told me. I twirled his nipple. It was pink which contrasted with his vanilla skin.

"You know your roommates will be back any second." I said. His cell rung. He had an iPhone 7.

"What's up, man? Yeah. Uh-huh. Okay cool." he said as he hung-up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"My roommate Jared. He said that Tom's brother's reception is gonna go on longer than they thought and they're going to come back really late, in fact they might make it back in the morning." he said.

"So that means-" he kissed me.

"We have the house to ourselves. We can fuck like rabbits all night long." I like the sound of that.

"Goody but can we rest for right now? My ass needs a major ice pack." I said. He kissed me again.

"Whatever you say, baby. And we should probably keep a secret." he said. I'm so happy that I finally got a big strong muscle man to keep me and my ass busy. I think the rest of winter will be the best time of my life.


End file.
